The introduction of devices which are used for Machine-Type Communications, MTC, includes a use case with a less stringent requirement for downlink, i.e. mobile terminated reachability and relaxed latency requirements for downlink data delivery. Furthermore it is assumed that battery lifetime is one of the key aspects given that many of the devices might have no access to external power supply. It is known to monitor these devices downlink when in idle mode less frequently than supported by the current specifications. In one example, the Discontinuous Reception, DRX, cycle in connected and Idle mode is then extended compared to the legacy operating points, see 3GPP TR 23.887 v12.0.0 chapter 7 and S2-142585.